


We're Just a Little Cliché

by Taako_fromtv



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lotor, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute cliche dates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Garrison trio, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Matt Holt, Gay Sex, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Happy Ending, High School AU, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Human Keith (Voltron), Human Krolia (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Human Lotor's Generals (Voltron), Human Shay (Voltron), Hunay, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lancelot - Freeform, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Matt Holt - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rape, Violence, bad boy keith, cute and innocent lance, iconic trio, klance, klance high school au, klangst, lotor being a thot, nerdy lance, shallura - Freeform, some serious angst bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taako_fromtv/pseuds/Taako_fromtv
Summary: Bad boy Keith owns his school. What will happen when he moves to one of the most prestigious schools in the state? Who will he make friends with? what types of enemies will he make?





	1. Words Hurt More Than Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith don’t want to move schools. Too fuckin bad lmao.  
> Mother son bonding (very fuckin new)   
> Hunk being an angel (nothin new)   
> Pidge being a gremlin (nothin new)  
> Keith being a smol vicious bean (nothin new)  
> Shiro not being there (nothin new)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dudes. This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy! Watch out for some smaller fics that I will be posting when I get sick of being creative. Anyway this is going to be quite the journey so strap yoselves in for a bumpy ride.

‘Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. I’m so sorry I couldn’t do more.’ That’s all Keith could think about, seeing him lying there, vulnerable, unprotected and most of all in deep scrutinisingly agonizing pain; and all Keith did was watch. ‘You’re a monster, there’s so much you could have done, and you don’t love him, coward, he hates you now, monster.’ “Stop. Stop. STOP. JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP.” 

 

High school some would call it but for Keith Kogane, high school is hell on earth. ‘Sexy bad boy,’ ‘troublemaker,’ ‘outcast,’ ‘lone wolf,’ ‘the loner,’ ‘freak,’ ‘creep,’ these are just some of the many nicknames and labels that Keith has earned during his time on this earth, with the majority of them coming from high school. His least favourite one, however was ‘monster.’ Whenever someone called Keith a monster he flipped out, ironically he turned into his least favourite thing, a monster. Keith wasn’t exactly the perfect child, that title belonged to his best friend Shiro. He was the delinquent, the mistake. Known for his horrible reputation and bad boy antics, Keith was possibly the hardest pupil to discipline in his entire school. This didn’t mean that Keith had bad marks; in fact, Keith was usually always at the top of his class. It just meant that he didn’t exactly respect anyone or anything, and treated the school as his own personal trash can. Keith owned this school, he was the boss and no one could tell him otherwise. 

I wonder how it felt when he was told he was moving. 

“WHAT.” Keith practically screamed at his mother Krolia. Keith had only met his mother when he was reunited with her at the age of twelve. She gave him up for foster care due to her undercover mission that took years to complete, and took back custody of him when she was ready to be a mother again. So as you may suspect, she wasn’t very good at it; but she was trying, that’s what counts, right? 

“Keith, you’ve just been offered a scholarship at one of the most prestigious schools in the state. Are you kidding me? That means I don’t have to pay for your schooling and at the same time you get to have an amazing education! Think about this long and hard Keith and stop being stupid.” She said angrily. 

Keith looked at her with rage and fury and shouted, “I DON’T CARE I DON’T WANT TO GO TO THAT POSH AND STUPID FANCY SCHOOL.” 

Krolia looked as if she was at her wits end, she looked Keith dead in the eye and walked over to him. She towered over him because of their height differences and she brought her hand up ‘slap.’ Keith put his hand up to his face and looked in the mirror, as he expected he saw a big red hand mark flourishing on his cheek. “Keith, you need to stop being an idiot and think like an adult about this.”  
Keith felt a single tear run down his face as he got up and pushed past his mother. Keith stormed out of the room and didn’t stop walking until he was out of that house. 

‘Run Keith you coward, just run from your problems like you always do.’ “GET OUT OF MY HEAD” Keith screamed as he ran as fast as he could, he needed to get out of here and he needed to get out now. 

 

Hours had passed and Keith had absolutely no idea of where he was. There was a big hill with a well on top of it, it looked nice enough so Keith walked up to the well and lent on the side of it. Catching his breath Keith screamed as loud as he could and punched the wall. “I don’t know what her fucking problem is, I told her I don’t want to go, and I like my school. I don’t want to go to a bloody pompous fancy school where I have to  
wear a uniform and have tea cakes for lunch.” 

“I know you don’t Keith but this is a once in a life time opportunity.” He heard his mother whisper behind him. Keith jerked forward and pulled out his pocket knife. “Woah there cadet, stand down.” She said while laughing. 

Keith giggled a bit and looked up at her, “but they won’t accept me.” He whispered. 

Krolia shook her head and sat down next to Keith, “then knock their teeth out.” She said with a dead straight face. Keith started laughing and elbowed her, Krolia couldn’t help herself and started laughing too. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into her chest, “but really though, you’re going to be absolutely fine there. I mean you just ran 6 kilometres without stopping so if you don’t fit in academically then you can always join a sports team.” Keith scoffed and tried to pull away from her, feeling sick to his stomach from all this lovey dovey stuff; but as soon as she felt him try to pull away she pulled him even closer. “Don’t try and run from me again young man, we’re having a bonding moment and I’m cradling you in my arms so don’t ruin it.” 

 

After hours of sitting on that hilltop just talking and enjoying each other’s company, they both decided that Keith will be accepting the scholarship and attending Altea Academy. He didn’t get a boarding scholarship so he would still live at home, but he still had to actually go to the school which was the part that was getting to Keith the most. 

 

“What the hell even is this? You can’t move in it!” Krolia said as she observed Keith when he was trying on the uniform. “Keith, sweetheart I think we need to reconsider sending you to this school.” She said jokingly. Keith just glared at her as she laughed at him in this vulnerable state. 

“It would be highly appreciated if you fucked off.” Keith spat. 

Krolia overdramatically gasped and put her hand on her heart, “how dare you abuse your poor innocent mother! But in all seriousness you look fine, it’s just not very… Keith.” 

Keith scoffed, “You don’t say?” 

The uniform was a white button up shirt with a blue blazer to go on top. It had pants the same blue as the blazer and black clunky shoes. Keith looked away in disgust and begged his mother to get him out of that hell. Eventually, once their treacherous journey had ended, they went to get dinner at Macca’s because Krolia decided that Keith deserved it. Keith was taking a big step, and he was becoming more mature and serious about his life. Krolia admired him greatly, with foster parents until he was the age of twelve and then thrown into the arms of a woman he didn’t know? He was a soldier, and he was going to make it through this, Krolia knew it. 

 

Keith went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, it had been a long day. Krolia walked past his room and smiled when she saw him, fully dressed just lying on his bed. She walked into his room and took his shoes and jacket off, and then picked him up bridal style, she had amazing strength due to her years in service and she tucked him under the covers. Keith smiled contently when he felt the warmth of his covers and Krolia sat on the bed beside him. “My beautiful boy, my amazing talented gorgeous boy. I love you more than anything in the whole world.  
Love me tender  
Love me sweet  
Never let me go  
You have made my life complete  
And I love you so  
Love me tender  
Love me true  
All my dreams fulfilled  
For my darling I love you  
And I always will  
Love me tender  
Love me long  
Take me to your heart  
For it's there that I belong  
And we'll never part  
Love me tender  
Love me true  
All my dreams fulfilled  
For my darling I love you  
And I always will  
Love me tender  
Love me dear  
Tell me you are mine  
I'll be yours through all the years  
Till the end of time  
Love me tender  
Love me true  
All my dreams fulfilled  
For my darling I love you  
And I always will.” Krolia sang in beautiful tune, no one knew that she had such a beautiful voice and she loved singing this song to Keith as he slept. He had night terrors, voices that plagued him, and this song always calms him down. As she sang Keith smiled and his mouth ghosted the words ‘I love you.’ That was enough for Krolia and she started crying, she was so happy, after all those years of fear in the military she was here, now, with her baby boy. 

 

“The entrance is sure inviting.” Keith said as he looked up at his new high school. It had a very nice and warm presence to it and everyone in it looked happy. Keith grew suspicious and before he could jump back into the car Krolia had already driven away. Before he could take another step forward someone of giant size and a smaller person came up and grabbed him by the arms. 

“Yo what’s up newbie?” The smaller human said, they had comically big round glasses and messy unkempt hair, they were wearing a boy’s uniform but Keith couldn’t figure out which gender they were, so he decided to leave it. 

“Hi! My name’s Hunk and this is Pidge! Welcome to Altea Academy, I baked you some cookies so you don’t get nervous on your first day! See it as a welcoming gift!” Hunk said. 

Keith felt warm inside and gave him a genuine smile, “Thanks, my names Keith and I’m new here.” 

“Don’t worry homie we’ve got ya sorted.” Pidge said with a smile. Keith thought ‘maybe this isn’t going to be so bad after all.’


	2. I Walked Into The Room and Then I Saw Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets the nerdy rich kid, and he has quite an interesting reaction. What happens? Read below to find out my dudes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! SO I'm updating this because i have nothing better to do with my life. This chapter has a lot of floof. So get yourselves ready.

“So you’ve got your dorms, cafeteria, headmaster’s office, classrooms, gym, pool, oval, packer theatre and the quad. These are the places that you’ll need to know about for now.” Pidge said with little to no interest as they were giving Keith the grand tour. 

Keith gawked, “This place is massive! How do you even get around?” 

Hunk put his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “You’ll find your way around eventually dude.” 

“Oh and by the way,” Pidge said as they flicked one of Keith’s many earrings, “you’re gonna have to get rid of those.” 

Keith put his hand up to his ear, “but these are my pride and joy! Why can’t I wear earrings?” 

“You can wear one set of studs! So you don’t have to get rid of all of them!” Hunk chimed in with his positivity and hearing that he could keep at least one pair Keith felt a bit uplifted. 

Hunk put his arm behind his head and smiled awkwardly, “Pidge I think we’re going to need to help Keith a bit with the uniform policy’s.” He said as he looked down at Keith’s bracelets. 

“Already ahead of ya bud.” They shouted as they dragged Keith by the arm towards what Keith could only make out to be a bathroom. Pidge sat him down and got to work, first they took off all of his earrings except for one pair of studs on his earlobes, then they took out his nose ring and eye brow rings. “Jesus you seriously like your piercings don’t ya bud?” They said jokingly as they took out his last earring. They then continued to take off all of his bracelets and anklets. Once Keith thought they we’re finally done they called Hunk over to help, ‘great’ Keith thought. 

Pidge signalled to Keith’s hair and Hunk out of the blue pulled out a hairbrush, “Pidge I think we’re gonna need professional help.” He said with disappointment as he pulled his phone out, he started talking to someone unknown to Keith and ended the phone call with an ‘I love you!’ Keith assumed that it was a partner of his and he just decided to wait for this mystery person. 

Five minutes later someone knocked on the door. Hunk squealed and ran to open it, standing there was a girl about Hunk’s size. She had a girl’s uniform on (a shirt a blazer and a skirt with knee high socks and the same big clunky shoes that Keith was wearing.) She had a bob cut with light brown hair and tanned skin. She smiled at Keith and walked over to him, “I’m guessing you’re new here, don’t worry I’m sure you’ll fit in just fine. My name is Shay, I’m Hunk’s girlfriend and I’ve been summoned here today because of a certain hair dilemma.” She said while observing Keith’s hair. 

Keith looked at her and she smiled while taking the brush from Hunk’s hand. “I’m not so great when it comes to self-care.” He said while looking a bit embarrassed. Shay nods her head and gets to work on his hair, brushing it to perfection. 

“You have such beautiful hair I don’t know why you don’t brush it.” She said while gathering all of his hair at the back of his head and tying it up in a ponytail with his bangs still hanging in his face. Keith looked in the mirror and it actually looked pretty good. He had never done his hair up before and he decided to try it more often. “Sorry for having to tie it up, the school has a rule that if your hair touches your collar then you have to tie it up.” 

“That’s fine, I think it looks good, thank you Shay.” Keith said gratefully. 

“That’s no problem! I’m always here to help my friends.” ‘Friends’ the word ringed inside Keith’s head, Keith had never really had friends before and it felt, nice, different, and nicely different. 

They all heard the bell for the first period ring and Hunk and Pidge both grabbed Keith’s bag and pulled out his school diary. “What do you have first period…? OH YOU’RE IN MY CHEM CLASS YESS.” Pidge shouted with excitement. 

“Okay then, we’ll see you two at lunch.” Hunk said as he intertwined his fingers with Shay’s and walked off. 

Pidge turned and looked at Keith, “dude this is amazing we’re in about every single class together except for PE.” 

Keith looked at Pidge and smiled, “awesome, you can show me around then.” 

 

‘Riiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg’ went the bell signalling for lunch time, Keith sighed with relief, and Pidge was exhausting. They bounded out of their seat and pulled Keith’s arm, “Dude hurry we’ve got to get in line first for food.” They whined. 

“OMigod I’m COMIng.” Keith almost shouted at Pidge. 

Pidge chuckled and pushed him forward, “c’mon new kid we gotta go.” 

As soon as they got to the cafeteria and got their food in record time (Pidge was a speedy boi) they sat down at a small table in the back of the cafeteria. Soon enough Hunk and Shay came to join them, but before Keith could start eating he saw Hunk holler at someone. Keith couldn’t make out who it was in the crowds of people but soon enough someone emerged from the crowd. Keith choked on his food when he saw him, big ocean blue eyes with dark tanned skin, chocolate coloured hair with adorable squared glasses to top it off. Keith felt himself swooning and only snapped out of it when Pidge elbowed him in the stomach. 

“H-hi, my name’s Lance Mcclain.” The boy had his arm outstretched to Keith to shake his hand. He looked nervous and flustered and he jumped when Keith outstretched his arm to shake his hand. 

“Hi, names Keith.” He said with a smile as he shook the boy’s hand. Lance nodded and sat down quietly next to Hunk. 

Pidge elbowed Keith (again) and they whispered in his ear, “dude have you got the hots for Mcclain?” They asked suggestively. 

“NO-no I do not! I am 100% straight no homo here no thank you.” Keith whispered aggressively back. 

Pidge giggled and got up from their seat, “anyway later losers I’m going to study for the upcoming physics test.” 

Keith perked up and sat up abruptly, “I’ll come with you Pidge I need to study for it too.” Pidge laughed and he saw Lance look down at his food. Keith grabbed his bag and rushed out of the cafeteria dragging Pidge along behind him. 

As soon as they we’re out of the cafeteria he pointed a finger at Pidge, “who the hell was that.” He questioned. 

Pidge smirked and pushed his finger away from themselves, “That’s Lance, you didn’t meet him this morning because he had swim training, he’s in our competitive team and the tournament is next week. What, got a problem Kogane?” They questioned with a shit eating grin on their face. 

“No, it was just a surprise that’s all.” Keith said while walking back towards the cafeteria. 

“Where do you think you’re going? I thought we we’re gonna study.” They questioned. 

“I’m gonna redo this.” Keith said before he pushed the doors to the cafeteria open. Keith walked confidently up to the small table in the back of the room, spun Lance’s chair around and put out his hand for Lance to shake. “Let’s redo this, I’m Keith Kogane, I’m new here and I have a strange love for hippos.” 

Lance looked extremely flustered and shook Keith’s hand, “Well, I guess my name’s Lance Mcclain, I have four siblings and when I was younger I wanted to be a mermaid.” Lance cracked a smile at Keith and patted the empty spot next to him, “come sit Mullet.” He said with a smile. 

Keith smiled straight ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)back at Lance. “I’ll have you know that my mullet is extremely fashionable mermaid boy.” 

Lance pouted at him and looked away. “Anyway Keith once you’re done flirting with Lance do you want to come to The Split Bean with us after school? It’s our after school hangout spot and it is amazing dude you gotta come with us.” Hunk said with a big grin on his face. Keith and Lance immediately looked away from each other, blushes spread like wildfires across their faces. 

“U-uuhm *cough* I mean yeah I’d love to come if that’s okay with everyone else?” Keith just barely stuttered out. Everyone else at the table agreed. 

 

“I. Hate. Class.” Keith moaned as the bell for the end of the day rang. 

“You’re just saying that because it the first day of term one, you’ll survive you just need to adjust to the system.” Pidge said while they gave him a reassuring slap on the back. 

“But Pidge! There’s so many fancy rules! It’s all so complicated! I can’t even wear my hair down!” He complained while collapsing on top of Pidge. “It’s too late for me, I’m a goner, tell my mother I love her, tell Chris Hemsworth that he has a nice ass. Carry on my legacy young one.” Keith said melodramatically. 

“I. Hate. You.” Pidge growled as they we’re struggling to get out from the underneath of Keith. Keith kept on putting his full body weight on top of them before he felt himself being lifted up off of her and before he knew it he was being bridal style carried by the one and only; hunk. 

“Don’t kill Pidge! If you’re too tired buddy then you could have just told me, I can carry you there.” He said with the innocence of a six year old. 

Keith struggled like a cat and nimbly slipped out of Hunk’s arms. “Noooooooo thank you.” Keith said while backing away slowly, Hunk and Pidge both smiled at him and started moving  
towards him, “get away from me monsters!” Keith said as he quickened the pace of his backing away. 

Before Keith knew it he was being chased around the front gates by both Pidge and Hunk, “c’mon Keith let Hunk carry you there!!” Pidge cooed. Keith ran even faster, he was not letting them carry him there, his dignity was staying intact whether they liked it or not. 

Keith looked in front of him and he saw Lance, Keith screamed at Lance, “LANCE YOU GOTTA SAVE ME BUDDY THESE GREMLINS ARE COMING FOR ME.” Lance had little to no time to react and dropped his bag on the floor as Keith jumped into his arms. Lance was surprisingly strong and he caught Keith, his glasses we’re out of place and he looked angrily at Pidge and Hunk. 

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Lance said. 

“We’re trying to get Keith so Hunk can carry him to The Split Bean.” Pidge said easily. 

Lance didn’t even look surprised and he placed Keith down on the ground lightly, “I’ve got to admit that’s quite funny, continue then.” He said while flashing a wink at Keith, “I’d start running Mullet.” 

 

Long story short, Keith ended up being carried to The Spilt Bean, turns out Pidge can do quite the tackle. They all sat down at the table, ordered drinks and had a good time; and for the first time in his life, Keith felt at home.


	3. Shenanigans & Malarkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time...   
> For the famed Split Bean...  
> Honestly I have been writing for so long so screw the chapter summary....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! As you can see I am a bastard and all, I promise I'll get my shit together and update fortnightly... but enjoy this chapter! Its a bit shorter than most because I had to speed write because i was reminded of this the other day. Yes scream at me all you want okay I just watched the new Steven Universe I am beyond caring.

“So I rest my case on why Marvel is MUCH better than DC.” Lance said challengingly at Keith. 

They were all sitting in a booth at The Split Bean drinking iced coffees and having an epic battle over the question that has plagued the human race for many years; DC or Marvel?

“No no no, dude you’ve got it all backwards, DC is OBVIOUSLY the superior company! It has the best villains and superheroes!” Keith said while pointing a spoon in Lance’s direction. The teams we’re as such; Pidge and Keith for team DC and Hunk and Lance for team Marvel. 

“But Marvel has the hotter superheroes, and have you even seen Tom Holland? I mean that boy has hips that don’t lie.” Lance said with a smirk. 

 

The debate continues on for what seems like hours, it was as if they were in their own little universe.  
Until they felt two people flop into their booth.

“Shiro????” Keith shouted with surprise. Shiro’s family was the foster family that looked after him for twelve years, so Keith knew it was Shiro as soon as he smelt the strong scent of coffee and mountain dew. 

“Matt??????” Pidge screamed, “What the FUCK are you doing here? I thought you had a physics exam today???” 

Matt pushed a slender finger onto Pidge’s lips and shushed them, “SHHHHHHHSHSHHSHSHHSHHSSHHHHH WE’VE DONE IT NOW SHHHHHHHSHHHHH.” Matt said in a practically shouting whisper. 

“What drugs did you take?” Pidge said warily.

“LITERALLY ALL OF THEM.” Matt said proudly.

“How are you alive?????” Pidge said, not even sounding surprised anymore. 

Matt and Shiro both looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably. Just as Keith was about to stomp on Shiro’s head they heard the bell on the door jingle and looked to see who had come in. 

Four menacing girls, the biggest one had a football jacket on with two big tails and frizzy hair coming out of both. The one standing next to her has a joyous aura to her and long pink hair with yellow streaks in it tied up in the highest pony tail you will ever see. The next one along looks like she constantly carries a gun with her, her hair is dark brown and tied up in a bun with a single bang coming down menacingly in her face. The last one along has a purple hijab wrapped around her head and has a black cat sitting on her shoulder. They all walked in and then stepped apart to reveal him. Long platinum blonde hair flowing down his back, dark tanned skin, slitted eyes with almost golden irises, with a smirk on his lips as he observes one customer in particular, Lance. As they stepped further into the shop they saw trailing behind him a perky girl with long dark hair wrapped neatly in a bun and dark skin the same colour as Lance’s. And as Keith looked closer he could see the comparison between this girl and Lance. Before Keith could make any further observations, both Matt, Shiro and Lance scream FUCK at the same time. Lance slid slyly into his seat whereas Shiro and Matt didn’t have quite the graceful exit, they clumsily attempted to get under the table and ended up having the lower part of their bodies on display and only their heads were under the table. The menacing group of people walked their way over to the gangs table and the dark haired girl who looks like Lance walked next to the male and he put an arm around her shoulder as she looked towards lance who had shrunk into his seat more and more as they approached. She sighed and shook her head, “Hello Lance, it’s nice to see you too brother.” 

Keith gawked and shuffled closer to Lance to whisper into his hear, “You know these scary dudes?” 

Lance sighed and sat up in his chair and put his hand on Keith’s face, “Allura what are you doing here? And why did you bring Madonna and the lesbian squad” Lance said with a twinge of annoyance in his voice. 

The blonde man chuckled and looked at Lance, “I’m flattered, but you do know that I am Allura’s partner don’t you Lance? And while I’m perfectly able to protect us both I thought it wouldn’t hurt for a little extra security…” As the man says this the biggest girl smiled and cracked her knuckles. “Oh how rude of me! Let me introduce myself to your friends, my name is Lotor and this is Zethrid,” he said while he pointed at the largest girl, “Ezor,” pointed at the pink haired girl, “Axca,” pointed at the dark haired girl, “and finally, Narti.” He said while signalling for the girl with the hijab on. 

While he was introducing the girls Allura stepped out of their group and sat next to Hunk, she started a conversation with him while Lance and Lotor talked.

“Lotor,” Lance sighed, “what are you doing here just leave us alone.” He said while shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

Lotor tutted and clicked his tongue, “Lance you know that I wouldn’t want to make you of all people uncomfortable, but your dear sister here wanted to see you.” Lotor gestured for Allura who was out of her seat and stood next to Lotor again. 

Allura looked at the table and held out her hand for Keith to shake, “I’m Lance’s sister, Allura it’s nice to meet you!” she said cheerily. 

Keith looked at her hand and shook it firmly, he wanted to be out of there, no one was comfortable with the situation, “I’m Keith, and it’s nice to meet you too.” 

Allura smiled and pulled on Lotor’s uniform, “c’mon love let’s sit down and stop bothering Lance and his friends.” Lotor nodded and winked at Lance as they moved along to a table and sat down. Keith felt Lance shiver in his seat and Lance looked away from Lotor and looked at Keith with what Keith could only make out to be fear. He’s seen it too many times when he looked in the mirror, and he’s seeing just a glimpse of it from this boy. Keith felt pity for this boy and he placed a hand on his shoulder. Lance jumped and smiled meekly in Keith’s direction. 

As soon as Allura walked away Shiro and Matt both popped their heads up from above the table and Keith looked angrily in Shiro’s direction who seemed completely sober, both of them did. “What the hell was that?” Keith was at the end of his fuse. 

Shiro sighed and put his arm around Matt, “well Allura and I, well, we used to… date… and I mean, the breakup was fine I guess, we just kinda drifted apart? Well then I met Matt and well yeah…” 

As he said that Matt kissed his cheek and looked at Keith, “what he is TRYING to say, is that they broke up and she didn’t really accept it that well, and she knows that Shiro is Bi and all but she gave him a bit of a rough time about it. So he doesn’t really want to see her because he’s here with me! Of all people, the person who apparently ‘ruined their relationship.’” Matt looked at Shiro who was now looking at the ground blushing, and Keith looked at the two of them sympathetically and then looked towards Lance. 

“Lura, I mean, she wouldn’t do that… she’s not like that.” Lance breathed, not believing what they said. 

Hunk and Pidge looked over at the mess that was happening at the other side of the table and ordered six milkshakes for them all, distractions must be made and team Punk were the best in the business. Hunk and Pidge both looked at each other and pulled out Pidge’s laptop, once they found the tab that they were looking for Hunk cleared his throat and made an announcement. “Excuse me lovebirds I have an announcement to make, Pidge and I were just emailed the pairs for the upcoming science fair. Now, it is read as follows, Hunk Garrett and Katie Holt are in a pair.” Both Pidge and Hunk wooed and high-fived while they screamed, ‘TEAM PUNK DOES IT AGAIN!’ Once Hunk settled down again he read further, “and Lance Mcclain and Keith Kogane are in a pair… ooooooooOOOooooooOOOOoooo.” Both Pidge and Hunk snickered while doing a sly high five under the table. 

Lance and Keith looked at each other and smiled. Lance put his hand out for Keith to shake and Keith took his hand cautiously, “well it looks like we’re gonna be around each other a whole lot, partner.” As Lance said this, something lit in Keith’s chest, he didn’t know what, but it was foreign and Keith did not know where to place himself. “So how about after this you come to my place and we get to know each other and hang a bit, and then after the bonding we can pick a subject for our project?” Lance questioned shyly. Keith just nodded his head and before he could say anything the milkshakes arrived, I think they all needed them at that point. 

 

After everyone had finished and were going their separate ways Keith was just about to call his mum to pick him up before Lance grabbed his arm, “hey dingus I thought you were coming over to mine.” Keith suddenly recalled the previous awkward conversation and went along with Lance, ‘he would call his mum later’ he thought.


End file.
